The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector which may be of the jack-to-jack or barrel connector type including a center conductor and an outer conductor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in connectors of this general type so that the connector is air pressure tight. In accordance with the improved connector of the invention, compensation is made for connector part shrinkage so as to maintain an air pressure tight seal over an extended temperature range.
In my earlier copending application Ser. No. 579,404, an improved technique is described for providing a connector in which the inner and outer conductors are properly positioned relative to each other. The associated method described in this earlier application is an improved method in whyich the connector is made without degrading the electrical characteristics associated with the lines intercoupling the connector.
In addition to improvements set forth in the aforementioned earlier application, it is an object of the present invention to provide a still further improved coaxial connector in which the connector is characterized by having an air pressure tight seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial connector in which the connector parts are maintained in a rigid mechanical interconnecting relationship.
Although the foregoing objects are the main objects of the present invention, other objects that will be carried out in constructing the connector of this invention include a method of assembly that is carried out quite easily with few steps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical coaxial connector and associated method of making of the connector in which the connector is made without degrading the electrical characteristics associated with the lines intercoupled by the connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial connector design, and one in which the inner and outer conductors are properly positioned relative to each other and are maintained in that position in use over a wide temperature range.